What Love Does to People
by GossipGirlHere
Summary: The summer after season 3 takes an interesting turn when Bree Buckley and Nate Archibald end up on the same plane to Monaco. This one meeting sets a chain of events in motion that will reunite Nate and Bree, Serena and Carter, and Chuck and Blair.


**Hey guys! I always loved Nate and Bree together, and I thought people were too hard on her, so I decided to write a little something, of course, being me, I had to add a little Chuck and Blair in as well, because after the end of season 3 I felt so upset, I wanted some resolution for them, and then I got the inspiration to settle things with Serena, and so this story was born...All because I felt like Bree was misunderstood. Still, I guess the best stories come from strokes of inspiration. It takes place during the summer after season 3. I know that by now this is kind of irrelevant, but I thought I might as well upload it anyway. Enjoy!**

Nate got out of the limo his grandfather had insisted on providing him at the airport and waited as the driver got his bags out of the trunk. After all the issues with Serena he was glad that he could get away, and no place had seemed better than Monaco. He hadn't been since his trip with Chuck. It'd been two months since school had ended, and he'd spent those months in the Hamptons with his mother, but he was in need of a vacation not just from New York City but also from New York City society, which migrated to the Hamptons every summer. Chuck was meeting him there, having been patched up after the shooting in Portugal. He was hoping he could do something for Chuck, who was still a wreck. Nate knew that he missed Blair, and could tell during the two weeks after Blair and Serena had returned from Paris, that she missed him. Of course, he was still feeling a little torn up about everything that had happened with Serena, but he was starting to realize that as much as he liked Serena as a friend, the girl he thought he loved was really a figment of his imagination. He'd spent so long thinking that he was in love with Serena that he never stopped to check and see if he was. He didn't miss her nearly as much as he thought he would and, though he didn't like to admit it, not nearly as much as he'd missed Bree after everything that had happened between them.

So, it seemed like a cruel twist of fate when, after the driver took the luggage in to the airport to send it on ahead of him and had returned, driving away with a cheery wave, he turned around and found himself face to face with Bree Buckley, who was getting out of a limo that had pulled up in the spot his own had previously occupied.

"Nate!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She had been thinking a lot about Nate recently because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get over him. She didn't regret what she'd done because her cousin was her best friend in the world and what Carter had done was unforgivable. But, she'd never gotten to explain that she liked Nate _way_ before she knew that Carter was in New York, and she wanted Nate to see that. But, she'd told herself that trying again with Nate was a mistake for two reasons. The first, and most important, was that Nate would never forgive her or give her the chance to try to explain. The second was that her family had finally taken her back in, and she'd missed them. She didn't really want them to hate her again.

"Well, seeing as it's an airport, I think it's safe to assume that I'm getting on a plane," he replied. He really didn't want to deal with her, but couldn't help looking her up and down. She had her hair down, but had a headband in to keep it out of her face. The headband was the exact same shade of blue as her pencil skirt, and she was wearing a white blouse along with blue heals, while carrying a Louis Vuitton bag. He couldn't deny that she looked beautiful.

"Where to?" she couldn't help asking as they walked into the airport. She trusted that her driver would deal with her luggage as usual.

"Monaco," he said shortly, walking over to the automated machines that could be used to check in. She followed him.

"That's funny," she said, "I'm going to Monaco too." She knew that he was trying to ignore her, but this coincidence seemed to prove that she should talk to him, and she wasn't going to let him walk away without giving her a chance to explain herself first.

"Oh," he said, nonplussed. He had told himself that meeting Bree was a coincidence that meant absolutely nothing, and that he and Bree were over because what she did was unforgivable, but now that they were going to the same place, maybe even on the same plane, made him question that. "What flight?" he asked.

"217, Air France," she replied, going over to the machine after he'd finished checking in.

"No way..." he said, more to himself.

"What?" she asked.

"Me too," he said shortly, walking away. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say to him. Well, actually, he _did_, but he knew he _shouldn't_ and that was what mattered.

He walked to customs and waited in line, making sure not to look behind him because he knew Bree would be there and he didn't want to look at her. He made in through customs and to the gate without looking, but as he took his seat he couldn't help looking around to see where she was. She'd taken a seat a few rows down from him and was listening to her iPod. He almost went over to sit by her, but resisted. He was glad when they called for first-class passengers to get on the plane. He waited in line, still conscious of the fact that she was three people behind him. He got his ticket checked and nearly ran onto the plane, finding his seat, 8A, the window seat, and sitting down.

He took out his newspaper and leaned back, exhaling, when a very familiar voice said, "Well isn't this a blast from the past?" She held out her ticket to him, which read 'Seat 8B'. He wasn't sure if he wanted to groan or cheer. She was smiling. She'd given up on trying to talk to him before when she'd caught sight of his ticket and realized that it was the seat next to hers. During an 8 hour flight there would be _plenty_ of time for them to talk.

"Weird," he said, before turning back to his paper. She took out her iPod again, and waited until they'd been in the air for about an hour before speaking again.

"Listen, Nate," she said, taking out her headphones. He looked up from his paper, "I never really got to explain properly what happened, but-"

"You know what, just spare me, please," he said folding up the paper, "You don't really need to explain. You used me to get to Carter Baizen. That's it. There isn't anything else to say about it."

"Nate, it's not like that," she said pleadingly. She desperately wanted him to understand because she couldn't help thinking that maybe if he did things between them would change.

"Really? Then what is it like?" he asked, growing impatient.

"Beth is my best friend in the whole world," explained Bree, praying he wouldn't interrupt, "She's like a sister to me. And, when I heard about what he did to her I was angry and ashamed. I hadn't been there for her when she needed me, all because of my stupid wish for independence from my family, and-"

"You've told me this," Nate said shortly, "So you used me. I get it."

"No," she said, "You don't. I met you before I even knew Carter was in New York. I liked you enough to split off from my family again, something that, after what happened to Beth, hurt me a lot, _before_ I new Carter was even there. I don't know if you heard that day, you know, after we locked ourselves in the apartment for twenty-four hours, but when my mom called I told her that I really liked you and didn't care what they thought, and I stand by that. Once I knew that you knew Serena and Carter I saw an opportunity, both to make my family accept you if you helped me get to Carter, and to make up for some small portion of the pain Beth felt when I wasn't there for her. Family is the most important thing to me in the entire world, and you were, are, the only thing important enough to make me forget that. But, I _had_ to do what I could for Beth! Don't you see? I still really like you, and I've missed you. There've been a couple of times when I've seen you on campus, and I wanted to say something, but I knew you wouldn't want to talk to me, but I can't fight it anymore. I miss you. I've missed you all year. I really need you to understand that I wasn't trying to hurt you. I told you my family is the most important thing to me, but that doesn't mean they control me the way they used to, it just means that I pick my fights carefully, and you're something I'm willing to fight them for, and I just want-"

But Nate cut through her increasingly frantic monologue by kissing her. For a moment they just reveled in how amazing it felt to be together again, but after a minute or so Nate pulled away and said in a whisper, "You know you talk a lot."

"Well," she said, leaning in again, "Why don't we spend some time _not_ talking?" And then she kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Seven hours later they landed in Nice, and only then did Nate remember that Chuck would be waiting for them. However, after talking things out with Bree he knew <em>exactly<em> what Chuck should do. He pondered how he'd bring up the subject as he got in the limo Chuck had sent to pick him up, insisting that Bree ride with him.

"Hey," said Chuck as they arrived at the hotel, and only when Chuck spotted Bree did he say, "Really, Nathaniel?"

"I'll explain," said Nate, while Bree looked at him quizzically, "When you get back."

"Back from where?" asked Chuck, raising an eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and he did _not_ like it.

"Back from the Hamptons," explained Nate easily, before adding as an afterthought, "With Blair, of course. And, on the plane, could you remind her to remember her manners," he looked pointedly at Bree, who blushed and elbowed him. They didn't need to be reminded of _that_ particularly awful breakfast.

"Nate, if you really think that I can just show up at the Hamptons and ask Blair to go with me to Monaco and come out _alive_, you've officially cracked."

"You might try talking," Bree chirped in, "I don't know what happened, but talking usually does the trick," she met Nate's eyes with a smile.

Chuck rolled his eyes and strode away, but couldn't help considering the matter...

Bree looked at Nate and said, "Do I even _want _to know?"

"Maybe later," he said with a smile, "But first..." and he kissed her, before leading her into his room.

* * *

><p>"Serena?" came a very familiar voice from behind her, and she turned around to face her step-brother. She and Blair were staying at the Waldorf's house in the Hamptons alone because Eleanor and Cyrus were still in Paris, and Lily, Rufus, Eric, and Jenny were all at the Van der Woodsen's house, Jenny having come for a month long visit from Alison's.<p>

"Chuck," said Serena wearily, "How did you get in here?" For indeed, he'd found his way into their living room.

"I've known Blair long enough to know where they hide the spare key," he said with a smirk, but what Serena said next soon wiped it away.

"Chuck, if you're here for why I think you're here you might as well go, cause Blair's never going to forgive you for what you did." She didn't know why he was there because he should've known that. Indeed, he looked horrific. He was wearing a suit as usual, but his hair was a mess, there were shadows under his eyes, and he'd clearly just come from the airport without changing because his clothing was wrinkled. She was surprised he'd want Blair to see him that way...maybe he was going for the pity angle, but still.

"I don't really need relationship advice from you Serena, considering that your ex just met me in Monaco with Bree Buckley," Serena paled, and Chuck almost felt bad for what he'd said. However, the mention of Bree Buckley made his mind wander to Carter Baizen, and, as much as he hated the guy, these thoughts gave him a brilliant idea. "Listen, I know that what Bree did the Carter wasn't decent from your point of view, and you know how much I hate the guy, but Bree's explanation seemed to work for Nate, and I have a hunch it'll work for me when I hear it. And, I'm sure you saw the Gossip Girl blast that Carter was back in New York. It'd be worth a trip up to the city, so what are you doing here?"

"Keeping Blair away from you," snapped Serena, because she did _not_ want to think about what Chuck just said.

"Keeping me away from who?" asked Blair, walking into the living room. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a matching headband, and was carrying a yellow Kate Spade bag. She caught sight of Chuck and turned to Serena, "You know what, continue doing so, Serena, I have to go."

"Blair, wait!" called Chuck grabbing her arm, and pulling her around.

"This better be good, Bass," she said with a glare, "My word was final. I never want to hear from you again. What can you possibly tell me to change my mind?" Chuck glared at Serena for a moment, and taking the hint, she departed.

"I'm sorry, Blair," he started, but she interrupted.

"Oh, you're _sorry_," she spat with venom, "Well you've been sorry one too many times."

"Blair," he whispered, "I thought you didn't love me. Jenny understood, and-"

"Oh," said Blair, her voice full of scorn, "Jenny understood? Well, she's in the Hamptons right now, so you'd better go see her and see if she'll 'understand' a second time."

"Blair, it didn't mean _anything_, and-"

"Didn't mean anything? It meant _everything_. She lost her virginity to you because she was upset about Nate. Who does that sound like?"

"Blair I know that I hurt you, and I'm sorry," he held up a hand so that she wouldn't interrupt again at his use of the word 'sorry', "And I _know_ that being sorry isn't enough. But I also know that I love you, and you love me too. Don't even try to deny it because I know you better than I know myself."

"If you think that I'd ever take you back after what you did than you clearly don't know me at all," she snapped.

"Don't know you at all? I know that Thanksgiving is your favorite holiday, and that it always makes you think of your father. I know that summer is your favorite season because you think you look best in those colors, which is funny because I know that you look amazing in everything. I know that you always wanted to go to Yale since you were eight, and I also know that knowing you are going to Columbia next year has been the most fulfilling part of your summer. I know that you're insecure, which is mad because you're perfect. I know that you always resented Serena just a little bit because everyone seemed to think she was better than you, and I know that that's stupid because you're smarter, cleverer, wittier, and more beautiful, both inside and out. I know that you know you shouldn't forgive me but you _want _to, and I know that Blair Waldorf _always_ gets what she wants, no matter what. I know that I want to wake up every day for the rest of my life and see you right next to me, and I know that I haven't always told you that. I know that I love you more than anything or anyone on this earth, and I know that will never change. I know that you're the best part of me, the part that makes me the person I want to be. I know I've done stupid things, but in the end, love makes everything better. Love _changes_ everything, the way its changed me and its changed you and its changed _us_."

"Chuck," Blair's eyes were dangerously wet, and she was shaking her head. "I want to trust you," it looked like every word was costing her pain, "But I _can't_, I just..."

"Blair," he breathed, putting his hands on either side of her face, and looking directly into his eyes, "Look at me, I haven't slept more than 2 hours a night all summer, I was shot, and mugged, and through it all you were the only thing I thought of," Blair's eyes widened as she looked him up and down and noticed that he had deep purple shadows under his eyes, and from his cloths and hair it looked as if he hadn't looked in a mirror all summer. Not even once. "I came here because I knew that if I didn't I would always regret it because you're the only thing that defines my life now. I could have the entire world, and I wouldn't want it if you weren't there beside me."

When Blair spoke it was in less than a whisper, less than a breath, her eyes still full of tears, "Chuck..."

* * *

><p>Serena was pacing back and forth in her old room at the Van der Woodsen house, thinking. A ride on the jitney. A trip on the train. One call to Chuck's driver. That was all it took to get her back to the city...But what did she even intend to do there? What could she do, really, after how she'd treated Carter? Nothing...Or at least, that's what she told herself. However, not ten minutes after she decided that she would stay put she'd called her mother's cell phone.<p>

"Yes, Serena, darling?" came Lily's voice from the other line in response to Serena's "Hi, Mom." She was at Cece's place with Eric for lunch.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm off to the city for a couple days. I'll be back, though. It's just a quick trip, I'm not even taking a bag."

"Well, it's not as if you really need to, dear, you're going straight home. You've got a closet full of clothes."

Serena closed her eyes at her own stupidity, hoping her mother didn't suspect that she was _not_, in fact, planning to go home, "Um, yeah, yeah, you're right. Anyway, I'll see you...later."

"Bye darling, have a safe trip. You're taking the jitney?"

"Yeah."

"Alright dear, love you."

"Love you too," Serena hung up, put her phone in her bag, checked for her wallet, sunglasses, etc. and then headed out of the house, glancing at her watch: 2:45. The jitney left at 3:00, and she was going to be on it.

* * *

><p>"You know," said Nate, putting a raspberry into Bree's mouth, "I think you'll get along much better with Blair when she comes than you did before." They were sitting on chairs by the pool of the hotel, getting some sun.<p>

"You really think she'll come?" asked Bree skeptically. She'd heard the story from Nate, and she had to admit that she somewhat regretted the advice she'd given Chuck about talking because it didn't seem to her that talking would be enough to fix Chuck and Blair's problems.

"Yeah, I do. Listen, Chuck's been my best friend since pre-kindergarten, and I've known Blair since we were in the first grade, not to mention I dated her from eighth to eleventh grade. They and Serena have been my best friends for more than half my life, and I know that they belong together."

Bree smirked and said, "And Serena? Where does she fit in?" she tried to use her smirk to mask her insecurity over the picture he'd just painted. Four best friends that had know each other since childhood; they fall in love and live happily ever after...how typical.

Nate saw through her though, as he always did, and said with an easy smile, "Well, if you _really_ want to know the truth...I've got a few people in mind. We'll see how the summer turns out." He was thinking mostly of Dan Humphrey, but thoughts of Carter Baizen lingered in the back of his mind. He had no plans to tell Bree anything of the sort though because he knew just how much she hated him...her hatred of Carter Baizen probably matched Chuck's. He couldn't help but chuckle at that, making her look at him quizzically.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing," he said, still chuckling. Bree picked up a raspberry out of the bowl and threw it at him lightly. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I don't like secrets," she said with a shrug, before she yelled as Nate threw a handful of raspberries at her, staining her emerald-green bikini top with splotches of red.

A regular raspberry fight broke out.

* * *

><p>When Serena arrived in New York it was about six, and throughout the trip she'd been all over Gossip Girl on her phone, trying to find out exactly where Carter would be. She didn't want to call him because she knew he wouldn't pick up and wouldn't want to see her, plus, he could've changed his number...she hadn't spoken to him in months, after all. Of course, their separation had been hard at first for her, but she knew why he'd done what he did, and she could only admire him for it...but then she was with Trip, and then Nate, and then she saw him again for only a brief moment and she told him she was with Nate and didn't want him...and it was such a lie. She knew it then too, but hadn't wanted to admit it to herself because she'd spent so much time trying to deny the love she thought she felt for Nate...and now that she was with Nate she wanted to give them a proper chance...but, then again, it didn't last very long. And then <em>Dan<em>-" at the thought of Dan she actually stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Dan. She honestly didn't know what to do about him. She realized throughout the summer that what happened between them really was just slipping into old habits, and she had no intention of doing so again...but she had a feeling that Dan felt differently, and that could be complicated.

She was standing there, stalk still, in the middle of the crowded sidewalk when someone bumped into her.

"Oh sorry," she said, as a familiar voice said, "Sorry." She looked up and found herself face to face with Carter Baizen. "Uh, hi, Carter," she said.

"Serena," he said with a nod, "If you'll excuse me, I'm late for an appointment." Her mind was blank as he strode away from her down the street. He walked quickly before he changed his mind because he knew he should stay away from her. She'd always brought trouble, from the very beginning. He couldn't deny that she was the reason he'd changed, but she wasn't a stable person, and he needed that. He would do everything and anything for her, and in the past he had, but in the end he always felt used, and then, when she finally felt the same way about him as he did her he had to leave because loving her had changed him...yes, _loving_ her. He could no longer deny that he was in love with Serena.

Serena's mind, which had been totally blank up until this point, unfroze as Carter rounded the corner, and he only just heard her as she called, "Carter! Wait!" He raised an eyebrow at her as she ran down the block and stopped in front of him, "I know you said you had an appointment, but, do you wanna get a drink? We need to talk."

He shook his head. "I don't think so, Serena. You're bad for me. I don't want to get ditched again, in Greece, or Iran, or anywhere else for that matter."

"But, Carter, I wouldn't-"

"You say that but you would," he interrupted, "Don't even try to deny it. It's who you are. I'm sorry," and with that he turned around and walked away. Once he'd cleared her line of sight he walked straight into the nearest bar and ordered a drink. He didn't _really_ have an appointment, he'd just made that up to get away from her. He sat at the bar, clutching his drink, and thought...

* * *

><p>"I love you," whispered Blair, her eyes full of tears, Chuck's hands still on either side of her face, "But I don't know if it's going to be enough this time. What happens when we fight again? Are you going to go off and sleep with Brooklyn again, either of them, or will you find someone knew? Being without you feels wrong, and being with you feels undeniably right, but every time something happens I feel like you can detach yourself from me, at least enough to have sex with the first person that doesn't move out of your way."<p>

"Blair," he breathed, anxious to stop her rant, "I know that I've hurt you and I know that you deserve better, but you need to know that I want to spend the rest of my life, however long it takes, making it up to you. I know that you have every reason not to trust me, but can you look at me and say that you don't trust me now?"

And Blair did look. Her hazel eyes met his dark ones and time stopped. For an immeasurable moment they just looked at each other.

Finally, Blair said, in little more than a breath, "I trust you because I love you, and you love me, and in the end that's all that matters..." and then she leaned forward the extra inch and their lips met. And suddenly everything was right. It wasn't perfect because they would never be perfect, they were imperfect, and that was right for them.

"Listen," said Chuck, pulling away, "I know that I hurt you, but I will never, _never_ hurt you again, and I want to spend my entire life making it up to you," Chuck was about to reach into his pocket, before realizing that the ring would not be there. A couple found him after he was shot and took him to the hospital, but they did not see anything on the street. He hadn't bothered making inquiries about the stolen property because he hadn't ever wanted to think about or see it again. However, he wasn't about to let that stop him now. "Blair, will you marry me?"

She stared blankly at him before her face broke out into a glowing smile as she said, "Yes, of course I will!" They kissed deeply, and as she pulled away Blair asked, "What, no ring?"

"I thought we'd go together and pick it out," he said, taking her arm and leading her out of the house, taking out his phone to call Arthur, his driver. The ride back to the city was a long one, so he could tell her about the mugging and shooting on the way.

* * *

><p>Carter glanced at his phone as it buzzed, revealing a Gossip Girl blast:<p>

**Spotted: Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf leaving the Hamptons together. Has all been fixed between our King and Queen? Only time will tell. After all, they say third time's the charm...or is it three strikes and you're out? But what's this? _Another_ devil with the initials CB is here to meet S, who just got back after her stay in the Hamptons. Why did we leave so early S? We bet it's got something to do with Carter Baizen...**

Carter glanced at the photo of him and Serena talking on the street. He'd been sitting at the bar for about 30 minutes, so he was surprised it had taken Gossip Girl this long to post the news. Chuck and Blair didn't totally surprise him, it just made him feel sad. Blair had forgiven Chuck for whatever stupid thing he had done...why couldn't he make things work with Serena?

He stood up abruptly and ran out onto the street, not even bothering to pay for his drink. He hailed the first cab he saw and got in. He was going to Serena's house, but what awaited him there he didn't know.

* * *

><p>Nate smirked as he glanced at his phone, feeling immensely satisfied, but also puzzled about the photo of Carter and Serena. He and Bree were just leaving the bar (it was about 12:00 AM in Monaco) and were heading up to their room.<p>

He turned to Bree, who looked at him quizzically, and said, "Check your phone."

"It died," she said, "Why?"

"Well, look at this," he showed her the Gossip Girl blast.

She rolled her eyes as they stepped into the elevator and said, "So, you were right, I get it."

"Aren't I always?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her as the doors closed.

"So, you think they'll meet us here?" asked Bree.

"Definitely not for a few days, if I know them," he said with a smirk.

Suddenly his phone rang, "Speak of the devil," he said, seeing Chuck's name on the Caller-ID, before picking up and saying, "Hey Chuck, what's up?"

"It's Blair, Nate," came Blair's voice from the other line, "Chuck's changing." Nate smiled; leave it to Blair to make Chuck change into something more presentable first thing.

"So, what do you need?" he asked.

"We're heading back to the city for a few things, to pack and stuff, and then we're coming out to meet you. We'll be there by tomorrow. We should arrive in the city by 6:15 our time, so we hope to be on the plane by 8:00."

"Oh," he said, slightly surprised, "Well, okay..."

"Also," said Blair, "We're gonna try and bring Serena. Just thought I'd warn you." Nate groaned, "And don't give me that, Archibald," she snapped.

"Fine," he said, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"What?" asked Bree.

"They'll be here tomorrow," said Nate, "And they're bringing Serena."

"Well that's just great," said Bree sarcastically, "You. Me. Blair Waldorf. Chuck Bass. _And_ Serena Van der Woodsen. All going off on holiday. One big, happy family..."

"Don't worry about it," said Nate, "Blair will be on her _best _behavior, and Serena's gonna be fine."

Bree gave a pout.

"Come on," said Nate, kissing her lightly, "We only have a few more hours until they arrive. Let's make the most of them."

She smirked as he opened their room.

* * *

><p>Blair was gazing at her finger in satisfaction as she and Chuck left the store, Chuck holding her right hand. The ring was a thin, gold band studded with small diamonds with an tear-drop shaped emerald in the middle. She had always wanted her wedding ring and engagement ring to fit together flawlessly, so they ordered the wedding ring after buying the engagement ring, so that the gold band would be shaped to mold around the bottom of the emerald, making them look like one ring. Arthur was an <em>extremely<em> fast driver when he wanted to be, so they arrived in the city at about 6:15, having left at about 3:45. It hadn't taken long to chose the ring, because Blair knew that she didn't want a diamond, and the moment she saw the emerald she knew it was _exactly_ what she wanted.

"Should we walk to Serena's?" asked Blair as they crossed the street towards the waiting limo, "It's a beautiful day. Send Arthur to the airport with the luggage."

"Airport?" asked Chuck with a raised eyebrow, "We're taking the private Bass jet."

"Okay," said Blair with a shrug,"Then send him there."

After a quick word with Arthur they made their way to Serena's penthouse apartment. Blair had a key, but when they opened the door they didn't see what they'd expected. Carter and Serena were standing twenty feet apart, bellowing at each other, Serena with her back to the door and Carter directly opposite her. Chuck smirked a tiny bit, while Blair just looked confused. Chuck hadn't told her that he'd told Serena to find Carter, so his presence alone was enough to make her wonder. They hovered in the doorway, and neither Carter or Serena noticed them.

"Serena, I'm not trying to blame you, I-" started, Carter, before Serena interrupted him.

"Not trying to blame me? You come in here telling me that you didn't think we could be together because-"

"Exactly! _Didn't_! Not _Don't_! I came to say that I know that in the past you've been ready to ditch me, but then I left you because I had to, and I know you could be bad for me but I'll risk that because I want to be with you!"

"Why?" asked Serena in pure anger, "Since you _clearly_ think that you could do better!"

"Because I _want_ you," he brought his voice down to speaking volume and approached her cautiously.

"And what if I don't want you anymore?"

"Then what I'm saying wouldn't hurt you the way it does, and I'm sorry you have to hear it but you've got to because in deciding to be with you I'm throwing away my good judgment and _any_ self-preservation instincts I have because I want you. I _need _you. And this isn't gonna be easy for us. It's gonna hard, but that's okay because what relationship isn't?"

"But-" tears were threatening to spill over, but Carter stopped her from continuing.

"Serena, I know you. I know that in the past you've walked away from relationships whenever they've gotten hard, and I need to trust that you won't do that to me again, even though I have no evidence that you won't. You need to understand what I'm risking."

"Then why are you risking it?" asked Serena, angry again, "If you think I'm just gonna walk away? Why would _I_ want to risk it when you seem to think that all the odds are against us. What if something else happens like with the Buckleys? What then? Why bother? It's not worth it!"

"Just look at-" Carter cast around wildly for inspiration, and his eyes lighted on Chuck and Blair, "Just look at Blair and Bass," he pointed to them, and Serena turned around, confused to find them there. But she soon found her attention claimed by Carter again. "How many times have they broken up, and gotten together, and broken up, and then back together. How much hurt, and pain, and anger, and deceit have they gone through? But they're standing there because they have to believe in each other and in...in love. Because if you can't believe that love can conquer anything than what _can_ you believe in?"

And Serena kissed him, throwing every doubt away. She'd been angry at the truths he'd shouted at her because she _had_ run from relationships at complications, and she _had_ abused every person she'd ever dated in one way or another. Carter infuriated and captivated her because he was the only person who'd ever stand up to her and tell her the truth about herself, and that frightened her, but it also made everything about their relationship more wonderful.

Chuck cleared his throat and the two broke apart as he spoke, "Seeing as you two have put aside your issues why don't you join us? We're taking the Bass jet to Monaco tonight."

Carter raised an eyebrow, "And what would _you_ want with _me_ in Monaco?"

"Call it a fresh start," said Chuck, extending his hand which Carter took with a smile.

"Apparently there'll be a lot of them," said Blair a little waspishly, and Chuck could tell she still wasn't over the idea of meeting with Bree Buckley.

"Let me just get my purse," said Serena happily, running up the stairs. Blair pulled some gloves out of her bag and put them on. Chuck raised an eyebrow, but Blair merely glared pointedly at Carter, who hadn't noticed anything as he looked at his phone. Chuck understood that Blair wanted to wait until they were all together in Monaco before telling everyone. He knew how much she loved being the center of attention. He loved that they could communicate telepathically without effort. It seemed to him to show just how deeply connected they were. Blair was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>"Oh God," whispered Nate. They were lying in bed, and it was about 2:00 AM Monaco time, and he'd sat up to check his phone.<p>

"What?" asked Bree, sitting up.

"I just got a text from Chuck, they're on the plane. They'll land at about 10:00 AM tomorrow."

"I thought you'd be happy," said Bree, "What? Are they bringing Serena?"

"And Baizen," he said.

"Ugh!" she said, banging her head against the headboard, now feeling much more awake. "You. Me. Chuck Bass. Blair Waldorf. Serena Van der Woodsen. _And _Carter _Baizen_," she said the name like a curse word, "This doesn't sound like a vacation, it sounds like a suicide attempt."

"It won't be _that_ bad," said Nate, always the optimist, "If Carter's coming it's because of Serena, which means things won't be as awkward between us, _and_ he squared his debt with your family, didn't he?" She nodded, so he continued, "So there's no reason why that should be more than a tiny bit awkward," she raised an eyebrow, "But, all the same, we _should_ sleep if we're supposed to look happy about this tomorrow."

"Well," said Bree, "At least we've got until about 11:00 AM because they've got to drive from Nice to the hotel and there'll be traffic."

"Very true," replied Nate, suddenly feeling much more positive about the fact that there weren't any airports in Monaco.

* * *

><p>"I love the Bass jet," said Blair, "It's the only plane I have any hope of sleeping on," they were all just waking up and readjusting their chairs, which unfolded completely horizontally so they could sleep because they were going to land in about half an hour.<p>

"I wonder how you slept at all with those gloves on, B, it's _summer_!" said Serena, eying the gloves inquisitively.

"Well I was cold," said Blair in a superior, but joking, tone, before turning to Chuck and asking "Are you having a car come pick us up?"

"It'll meet us at the airport. One for the bags and one for us."

"You brought bags?" asked Serena, "What are Carter and I supposed to do?"

"3 words S," replied Blair with a smirk. "Faire du shopping."

Serena laughed, while Chuck said, "As much as I'm sure Carter would _love_ to spend the trip in a store, I can send someone to get his things."

"Thanks," said Carter with a smile. He was still a bit uncomfortable with being friendly with Chuck and Blair, but it was getting easier.

"So, who are these mystery people you said we're meeting?" asked Serena.

Chuck and Blair glanced at each other, and decided through one of their telepathic conversations that it would be best to warn Serena and Carter, having already warned Nate and Bree.

"Well," said Blair, "Nate's there with Bree Buckley."

"Very clever, Waldorf," said Carter, "But you ruined the set up by telling me, didn't you?"

"It's not a set up," said Blair before Serena could explode, which she looked close to doing. "She's a guest of Nate's."

"Well, then I'd rather _not_ be," replied Carter, "I think I'll stay in Nice, thanks."

"But if it weren't for Nate we wouldn't even all be here!" said Blair. She knew that if Carter left, so would Serena, and she wasn't having that.

"What?" asked Serena, "Chuck told me to go see Carter, not Nate."

"Yeah, but who do you think told me to go see Blair?" asked Chuck.

"Still, I don't think Bree Buckley's going to want me there," said Carter.

"Chuck already told them you'd come," said Blair, "They're fine with it," she turned to Serena, "Please, S?"

Serena turned to Carter and said, "Please?"

Carter rolled his eyes, but said, "Fine. But only for you, Serena."

"I know," she said with a joking smirk, though she was very aware that he was speaking the truth.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the hotel, Nate and Bree came down to meet them. It was a Bass Industries Hotel, and Chuck had reserved the highest floor of the hotel for them alone. It contained the luxury suites plus a private dining room on the floor. They went up and found Bree and Nate sitting on the couch of the lounge.<p>

"Hey man," said Nate with a smile as he saw Chuck. They shook hands. Nate then shook Carter's hand, which broke the ice a tiny bit. As he hugged Serena and then Blair, Bree stood up and greeted Chuck, before giving Serena a "Good morning," and nodding at Blair with a small smile. The room was still pretty tense, and when Bree and Carter faced each other the tension became so thick that it could've been cut with a knife. The silence in the air was louder than anything they'd ever heard.

"Let's just put the past in the past," said Carter, extending a hand.

Bree took it and said, "I'd like that."

"So," said Blair, plopping down on the couch,"Who wants brunch?"

"Me," said Serena gratefully, sitting down as well.

"Well you're not going to get it sitting down," said Nate with a smirk, "The dining room's this way."

He started to lead the way down the hall, before Blair said, "I'll just run along and change and then I'll join you."

"Me too," said Chuck, following after her.

As the remaining four sat down at the table Serena said, "Three guesses as to when they'll actually turn up."

Bree looked confused, so Nate said, "Knowing them there's a lot more clothes being taken _off_ than put _on_."

Sure enough, Chuck and Blair didn't turn up until forty-five minutes later, both with wet hair.

"Someone fancied a shower?" asked Serena with a smirk as they sat down.

"Well, S, it's best if one is completely refreshed before a shopping trip," replied Blair with dignity.

"Shopping trip?" asked Bree.

"I didn't bring any clothes, so Blair and I were gonna hit the stores today. You wanna come?"

"I'd like that," said Bree with a smile.

After a few more minutes of small talk Blair and Chuck made eye-contact before Blair cleared her throat, "Chuck and I have an announcement to make," she said. Everyone looked at them quizzically as Blair pulled off first her right glove and then her left.

Serena screamed and lunged across the table to grab Blair's left hand, her eyes huge. Once she had Blair's hand, having knocked over the salt and pepper shakers and teetered the orange juice ominously, she cried, "You're getting married?"

"Yep," said Blair happily.

"And you kept it a secret?" asked Serena, looking insulted.

"We wanted to wait until everyone was together," explained Blair.

Bree and Carter were offering their congratulations, but Nate looked dazed.

"What, Archibald?" Blair questioned, turning to Nate, whose brow was furrowed.

Nate shook his head back and forth quickly, "Sorry," he said, "It's just...you're getting _married_."

"Yes, that is the general idea, Nathaniel," said Chuck with a smirk.

"You know," said Blair, as Nate still looked disconcerted, "When two people who love each other-"

"Or, in my mother's first 4 cases, don't," interjected Serena with a laugh.

Blair ignored her and continued, "Decide they want to be joined _legally_. Usually a really nice ring is involved. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"It's just that I never really wrapped my brain around the idea of _Chuck_ getting _married_. I mean, if you'd taken a poll of our senior class at St. Jude's last year asking who the _last_ person they'd expect to be married a year out of high school would be, Chuck would've won. _Unanimously_."

"Nate!" said Bree, hitting him lightly on the arm, "That's awful."

"But true..." muttered Carter. Serena elbowed him.

"I guess it makes sense though," continued Nate, ignoring the antics of his companions, and focusing on Chuck and Blair. "Because, really, who _else_ were you two going to marry anyway? You're kind of made for each other...So, I'm happy for you," he broke into a grin.

"Does that mean that you weren't before?" asked Blair.

"No, it's just that I needed to do some thinking in order to wrap my brain around the idea."

"Out-loud, of course," said Chuck with a smirk.

"So, when's the wedding?" asked Serena.

"We were thinking next June," said Blair, "And S, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes of course!" cried Serena, a fresh wave of excitement washing over her.

"Do I even have to ask, Nathanial?" asked Chuck, turning to Nate.

Nate shook his head. "I really am happy for you, man." He looked between Chuck and Blair and felt satisfied. The fact that if it wasn't for him this would never have happened would _definitely _find a way into his best man speech.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later they were all out relaxing at the pool, Blair and Bree on chairs enjoying the sun, Serena and Carter in the water, and Chuck and Nate talking by the bar.<p>

"You know," said Bree, taking a sip of her drink, "I really admire you and Chuck."

"What?" asked Blair. She would never have expected _anyone_ to say that, least of all Bree Buckley.

"Well, after everything you've been through you're still together. Nate told me everything about what happened between you guys, and-"

"Wait, what? Why on earth would he tell you all that?" asked Blair, "How much did he tell you?" She didn't feel that Nate had any right to share their personal issues to anyone who took his fancy.

"Everything. Starting when Serena left...and I wanted to ask you how you found the strength to stick with Chuck through everything." Blair pushed back her irritation at Nate and thought carefully before replying.

"I've never really thought about it," said Blair slowly, thinking, "But it was him. _He_ was my strength. Belief in him, hope that things would work out. I guess that the reason it worked between us was that we draw our strength from each other. I think that the main reason _any_ couple can work things out is that they have that faith in each other, in the love connecting them. Of course, love isn't enough, it's the belief, the _faith_ that love will hold that matters. The determination it takes to stand by someone through anything and the knowledge that it's worth it."

They sipped their drinks in silence for a few moments, before Blair asked, "Why did Nate tell you everything about us?"

"Because I asked him to," replied Bree, and when Blair looked confused she went on, "He told me right after we arrived that he and Chuck had been friends since they were in pre-kindergarten, and he's been best friends with him, Serena, and you since you guys were six, and I wanted to know everything because you guys are a part of him. Out of everyone here I know you all the least, and Carter's kind of in the same boat, though he's known Serena longer than I've known Nate, and if I want things to work with Nate I have to know everything because it's all a part of him. You, and Chuck, and Serena will always be a major part of his life, and if I want to be a part of his life too I need to know as much about you as I can. And," she hesitated, "He'd kill me for admitting this to any of you, but he told me that he's closer to Chuck, and Serena, and you than he is to anyone in the world."

Blair closed her eyes for a moment, digesting that, before she said, "Well, he's right. I can't think of _anyone_ that I'm closer to than Chuck, Serena, and Nate."

"You're lucky, you know," said Bree, "All of you. I've never had a friend that I've been that close to, it's always been family for me, and even my cousin Beth, who I'm closer to than anyone, we don't have the type of connection that you three have. It's something really special."

They sat in silence for another moment before Blair said, "When you say he told you _everything_, what does that entail, exactly?"

"Well," said Bree, "He told me all about you, and he, and Serena having those problems, and then you and he and Chuck. And then, he talked about some guy from Brooklyn, Dan, I think his name was," Blair nodded, so she went on, "About Dan and Serena, and someone called Georgina and all of you...and then a lot about this girl from Brooklyn, Vanessa?" Blair nodded again, "And then a whole lot about you and Chuck, and Chuck's dad and Serena's mom, and then about Chuck's dad dying, and how hard that was...and then a little bit here and there about Dan's sister, Jenny, and then he told me about Serena and Carter, which," she blushed, "I heard a little bit about at the time, and then about he and Serena and his cousin Tripp, and then about you and Chuck and his uncle, and then about Chuck and..." she sent Blair an apologetic look, "Jenny."

"He really told you everything, didn't he?" said Blair, more to herself, before continuing, "You might not understand this, but him telling you all that really means something. He really wants you to understand everything because he wants you to stick around. _We_ want you to stick around."

"Coming from you I'll take that as quite a compliment," said Bree with a joking smile, which Blair returned, and they couldn't help laughing, all seriousness forgotten as the conversation turned to Chuck and Blair's wedding.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Nate were by the edge of the deep end, each holding a drink, discussing something similar.

"So, you're really gonna go through with this marriage thing, huh?" asked Nate.

"Yeah," said Chuck with a small smile, watching Blair and Bree talking.

"I think," said Nate, watching Chuck watching Blair, "That you'll really be good for her, you've _been_ good for her," he amended quickly, "Better than I'd ever been for her. And God knows she's good for you."

"Listen, Nate," said Chuck seriously, turning to look at him, "I never thanked you for what you did."

"What _I_ did?" asked Nate, before catching on, "Oh! You mean getting you to go talk to her?"

"Yeah."

Nate shrugged, "It's not like you weren't going to anyway. It was only a matter of time before you went yourself."

They both returned to watching Bree and Blair, who seemed to be having a serious discussion. Bree was talking and Blair was listening intently before they both glanced over at Nate and Chuck.

"So," said Chuck, "Bree Buckley. How is dear Grandfather taking that one?"

"I haven't told him," said Nate, "Bree told her mother and father and they didn't take it too well."

"Well, _that's_ not much of a surprise. They are southerners, you know," said Chuck with an eye-roll.

"True," said Nate, who's eyes had turned to Carter and Serena. He supposed he was happy for Serena because she'd found Carter, but he couldn't help but think of Dan. He wasn't sure exactly why, but he felt sad for his friend. The sting of Dan and Serena's betrayal had worn off since he'd found Bree, and now the overwhelming feeling he had for Dan was pity. He knew all too well what it was like to be in love with Serena van der Woodsen. It was an all-consuming, all-powerful, engrossing experience that took over mind, body, and soul and blocked all other things out. He'd almost call it soul-sucking. The only person, it seemed, who _didn't_ have that relationship with her was, oddly enough, Carter. He supposed it was because Carter was the only man who Serena ever opened up to completely, the only man she ever really viewed as an equal and the only man whom she ever felt bad for after she mistreated him. T

"How long do you think it'll take for _that_ train to crash?" asked Chuck conversationally, who'd followed Nate's gaze towards Carter and Serena.

"You think it will?" asked Nate, "Cause, I kinda thought, seeing as you brought them down here, that you thought they had potential."

"Nathanial, do you _really_ think that Blair would've been ready to go on vacation with Bree Buckley if Serena hadn't been there? And there was no way I was bringing _Humphry_ back into the mix, so I went with the wild card. Serena's never been able to resist Baizen."

Nate smirked, partly at the truth of Chuck's last statement and partly at his friend's diabolical scheme. "I'm sure Serena'd _love_ to know that she has a good friend in you."

"Oh come on," Chuck reasoned, "It was only a matter of time before Serena found herself another play thing, and as much as I loathe the guy, he at least seems to really care about her, for now that is."

Nate shook his head in wonder at his best friend.

Meanwhile, Serena and Carter were splashing around in the pool, laughing and joking, encased in their own little bubble of happiness, ignored by the rest of the group.

As Carter splashed her she shut her eyes tight, and upon re-opening them found Carter inches from her, pulling her close to him, so close that another millimeter would have their lips meeting.

"You know," he whispered, smirking slightly, "This isn't so bad."

"What?" she asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Vacationing with them," he jerked his head towards Bree and Blair, still engrossed in their own private conversation by the side of the pool.

"See," she smirked. "I _told_ you they're not so terrible. Not even Chuck."

"That's just because Waldorf's with him and they're absorbed in pre-wedding bliss," he replied, rolling his eyes. He personally found Chuck and Blair's relationship an incredible thing to behold, even though he made fun of it frequently. The fact was that Chuck and Blair were imperfect. Diabolical. Scheming. Horrible. Mean. Insecure. Vengeful. Vindictive. They were flawed. But together, somehow, two wrongs made a twisted right. Watching them work through their issues, either in person or via Gossip Girl, Carter had regained hope in love, which was why, despite his less-than-friendly feelings for them each as individuals, he found them, as a couple, not only bearable, but actually pleasant to be around.

"I'm so happy for them," Serena beamed. "And wedding planning is _so_ much fun! You'll see when we get back to the city."

"Oh, and when is that?" he questioned. He didn't much like the idea of returning to New York. In Monaco they existed in a bubble, a bubble where they weren't the most talked-about people in New York, a bubble where they were just six teenagers who were in love. He was afraid that returning to the city would bring back all of the problems in his and Serena's relationship, a relationship that was complicated and erratic and full of spark as well as pain.

Serena, as usual, could read his discontent on his face and said, "Don't worry. Nothing'll change in New York. I _would_ be worried about Gossip Girl and our families giving us a tough time, or, at least, _my_ family and friends giving us a tough time, but with Chuck and Blair's wedding on the horizon we'll be old news before they've even heard about it."

"I _suppose_ that's alright then," he relented.

"You _suppose_?" she smirked, leaning closer. "Why don't we see if we can make you a little more excited."

And she kissed him.

On the opposite side of the pool deck, Blair and Bree, having exhausted every wedding-related topic possible for the moment, decided that their respective significant others had had too much undisturbed time. They were standing temptingly close to the deep end, and both had conveniently disposed of their drinks only a moment before.

"Together?" Blair whispered as they stood up and sauntered over to their men.

Bree nodded, walking over to Nate and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, planting a kiss on his neck. Meanwhile, Blair had turned Chuck around rapidly and kissed him full on the mouth. Just as Nate turned to face Bree and Chuck was placing his hands on Blair's waist, both girls gave a sudden push, and both boys fell into the pool, dragging their respective girls in with them.

Serena and Carter, who had been making out only a few feet away, broke into peals of laughter at the sight of Chuck and Nate spluttering incoherently and making outrageously dramatic statements of betrayal while Blair and Bree smirked.

"You're a devil, Waldorf, you know that?" Chuck whispered into her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She closed her eyes at his touch, smirking, "That's why you love me."

And at that moment, no matter what had happened before, or what was to come, they were just six teenagers in love. Bree and Nate, the Upper East Side Romeo and Juliet romance, tempted by its forbidden nature and absorbed in the knewness of it all. Serena and Carter, complicated, intense, secretive. Carter was the only one Serena told her secrets to, and Serena was the only one Carter would ever change for. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Epic. Mythic. Destined. Flawed. Imperfect. Fated. As they'd grown and matured, as they'd changed and returned to old habits, as they'd made great choices and colossal mistakes, they each knew, at the end of the day, that the only man Blair could always count on, no matter what, was Chuck, and that the only woman Chuck could ever turn to, no matter what, was Blair. Because that's what love does to people.

**As I said, horribly long, overly out-dated, and not all that great, but I had to get it out there. Reviews are very much loved!**

**XOXO**

**GossipGirlHere**


End file.
